


When Love Hurts You Hold On

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain was a familiar as an old friend’s voice or a whispered greeting of lovers in the morning. It was something that couldn’t be avoided and at times embraced in the most unhealthy and unrecognisable and twisted ways possible. <br/>They know how to embrace it and take it in their stride, they know hoe it is necessary and how to confront it. They know what to expect weather its physical or psychological. They know so many things but nothing could have prepared them for this. The wanting, needing, burning love of longing and not taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love Hurts You Hold On

 ---

Pain was a familiar as an old friend’s voice or a whispered greeting of lovers in the morning. It was something that couldn’t be avoided and at times embraced in the most unhealthy and unrecognisable and twisted ways possible.

They know how to embrace it and take it in their stride, they know hoe it is necessary and how to confront it. They know what to expect weather its physical or psychological. They know so many things but nothing could have prepared them for this. The wanting, needing, burning love of longing and not taking.

It is unfamiliar to them and so different to what they are, unfortunately, used to. It burns at their skin as they blush and at their lungs when they can’t draw a breath when they look at the other.

No matter how well they know pain and hurt and recognise how it can hurt them in return, they still draw together. Burning lungs and heated skin ad lips move together. Regardless of the pain of drawing away from each other they still do, they still move and they still love.

It is a part of them they want to and can’t let go of.

It is them at their weakest and strongest.

 It is them and it is theirs and it is together.

They learnt that they weren’t alone and they have someone and they are together.

They learnt and they love and are loved in return. They learn this together and they learnt to move around each other. ‘

Tim learns not to be forgotten and Jason learns not to forget.

Jason learns how good and nice and how everything feels so, so  right when Tim is in his arms and Tim leans how sweet and safe it is to be held.  

They learn and they change and they always burn with their love, a pleasant warmth under their skin and in their hearts.

 ---


End file.
